Xenosaga III: Sonate De Clair De Lune
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A 20 year old woman world get's destroyed by Gnoses wakes up in the far future meeting Shion and the gang. Who is the boy that is so clingy to Stella? Shion/Allen, Jr./Momo, OC/?
1. Prologue

Me: Howdy! My First Xenosaga III fanfic~ It used to be on DA but I cleaned everything off my old account made a new one and deleted that old account, If you wish to see drawings of Stella my OC (and if you also want to see a drawing of any other CO's that pop up now and now...tell me~ I do not own Xenosaga III I just own the made up plot I have going for my OC and I own my OC Stella. Enjoy~

...

Xenosaga: Sonate De Clair De Lune

Chapter 00: Prologue

...

Many things can happen in seconds, like; tripping over air, or a building explodes killing many people in the building or even the people walking by the building laughing or talking to a loved ones on the cellphones. Stuff like that makes us all come together comforting each other, but not this time; there's no hugging or crying no time for that, everyone was busy running for their lives from these monsters that just came out of know where. I was one of them but with out screaming part, I did track in school all my life and win and lose some.

I ran pass people who were trying to find their loved ones but they didn't last long before those monsters dropped in and grab them body turning white from the feet, up. I skidded to a halt when I heard a scream of alarm, turn my head to the left to see a little girl bend down covering her head while the monster reached it's big arms at her in her place I saw 'him' calling out for my help. I clinch my fist eyes narrowed then with out caring for my life I ran past some of the monster's dodging their attack's push my body forward I grab the little girl who cling to my clothes which was my night gown with tights under it, then I jumped backwards from the fist that came down in the same spot the little girl and I was just at.

I held her closer to my body telling her to keep her face covered not to look no matter what, then I took off running to the safe spot which was a lab these people made capsules to keep us safe from any attacks nothing can destroy them so they say. I finally got to the place catching my breathe a little then followed some people that did make it along with me and the little girl.

I rush over to a child capsule lay her down in it, she gave me a scared look almost in tears brush away her dirty blond hair smiling sweetly.

"Don't cry little one, everything's going to be okay." I laugh on the inside realizing I used part of a song sentence but I shook that from my thoughts grab her small hands in mine "Stay strong. I'll be in the capsule next to yours right there." I point my index finger across the capsule she was in to see a adult capsule for me.

She nodded lips trembling, I stroke her head gently the same way my mother did when I was scared. One of the guys with the lab coats rush over to my side in a panic.

"Ma'am! I hate to ruin this mother and daughter thing-" I was about to correct him but he kept going "-but those monsters are getting really close to this place, so if you please get in your capsule beside your daughter I can put you both to sleep." he was really in a hurry.

I sigh turn my sites back on the little girl smiling sadly "I have to go in my capsule sweetie, you be a big girl and listen to this man."

She hesitated for a little bet and nodded letting my hand go "Y-you'll stay by my side...right?"

I chuckled softly nodded lean forward kissing her forehead step away letting the guy rush to the buttons making the top part slide close, she raise her right hand to the glass press her palm against it, I press my palm against the glass where her hand was when the gasp came out in the capsule luring her to sleep like a lullaby. The same guy grab my upper arm and drag me to my capsule next to the little girls helping me inside watching him push buttons watching the top part slide close and just like the little girl the gas surrounded me in the capsule I inhaled the sleeping gas blurry in my vision then I realized one thing; I never ask the little girls name.

...

Me:What you all think? At first it was a crappy Prologue but I redid it all~ But kept some stuff in. So who was 'Him' she was thinking of? You'll just have to keep reading to find out~ Ciao!


	2. Wakey Wakey

Me: Howdy! Here's my old Xenosaga fanfic~ I beaten all three games and got everything in the first game still getting stuff for the second and third game. So I did this after I beat the 3rd game I might do a fanfic starting from the first one but I would need help like a beta who knows and can give me awesome pointers, like do's and don't s. I do not own Xenosaga III I only own my OC Stella. Enjoy~

...

Xenosaga: Sonate De Clair De Lune

Chapter One

...

Stella's POV

I felt like I was floating but just like that I felt my back touching ground and a gentle breeze hit my face, my eyes fluttered open to see a blue sky with clouds. I push my upper body up with my hands on the ground which I found out was grass, I look around I thought I was dreaming this place...looks familiar but I can't pin point it.

"Hello Stella."

I blink stood up on my feet turn around to see a young girl with a white dress and long orange hair and she was wearing a cross around her neck, who is she? And how did she know my name?

"You will wake up soon, but it would be a world your not familiar with. You must stay strong Stella, you will see 'him' you must keep him safe he well be waiting for you."

Before I could get open my mouth to ask her who she was a bright light hit my vision blinding me.

...

Stella's POV

When I came too I started hearing voices near by, my eyes felt heavy. It felt like I was sleeping forever, I tried to open my eyes again this time I did get my eye's open. I can hear three voices mostly one female one that sounded young, then a mature female voice and a male voice, I tried looking through the glass but it was foggy until I saw a hand was there it was wiping the top part, I can see through it now to see a guy staring at me with a slightly surprise look.

"Shion, there's a human girl inside the capsule..." is what I heard seeing two other females lean there heads to see me

"Miyuki, find a way to open the capsule...make it quick too, we don't have much time."

"Right away Shion!"

I keep staring at the guy who was doing the same, I wanted out I don't like being in this capsule, it was starting to feel like I was suffocating in it. The guy must of see the look in my eyes telling that one girl name Miyuki to hurry. I close my eyes tightly when the capsule top was opening and the smoke came out making a hissing sound, I open my eyes again blinking couple of times to see the guy. He was nice enough to help me out by picking me up in his arms so I cling to him I didn't know where I was. All I know is my home was being attack by some monsters.

"Come on, we should keep going guys."

I watch the guy nodded to the lady. The guy and the two ladies rush ahead, until they stop at a open area.

"Miyuki, keep watch." Miyuki girl nodded rush standing beside the guy, he let me stand on my own two feet so I was standing beside the other lady "Canaan, please start the data backup."

"I'm already on it. Don't screw up, now that we've made it this far."

"I know, I know! But will this really expose Vector's crimes?"

After that I kind of spaced out cause I wanted to think about what happened did those people really die when the capsule made me sleep? How long was I sleeping for? what about that little girl I saved? I hope she's okay but just trying to think about it made me have a headache, I rub my temples gently to make the headache go away. When I saw something glow bright red from the corner of my eye and the lady name Miyuki saw it too, it seems like a bad sign, right?

"Sh-Shion! I think it's a little too late for that now." huh? Did I miss something? Oh will, probably was nothing important...right?

I gasp when a huge monster came flying out from that thing landing right in front of us, the guy Canaan told me to stay back for them to handle the monster, I nodded step back far enough so I wouldn't be in the battle zone. I watch them fight against the monster, I wanted to help them but I don't have anything to fight that monster with. I didn't have to worry for long cause they killed it, I was about to run over to them but those same monsters that killed everyone before I was sleeping appeared.

"Shion!" I watch Shion grab Miyuki's wrist dragging her after Canaan but not before grabbing mine as will

Then some huge fighting robot thing was blasting those monsters, a lady's voice came from inside of that robot thing.

"Shion, We're getting out of here. Realian, you're with me!"

Shion let my wrist go to grab a item thing raising it up while running, I was running still beside her.

"Transfer E.S.!"

I was pulled up by Canaan I almost wanted to blush when he sat me on his lap, it was going okay when I heard disconnecting or something and I felt this weird odd feeling go through my head, I wasn't used to it that's for sure, I close my eyes not feeling Canaan's arms around me anymore.

...

I open my eyes to see I was laying on my side on the ground, I push my body up so I was sitting up looking around where I was seeing I was on a beach? Odd. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me so I turn my head to see that Shion lady standing there wearing a odd bathing suit.

"How are you here and not waking up with Canaan instead?"

I stood up on my feet shrugging, I went back to looking around the beautiful beach scenery when Shion tap my shoulder making me face her again.

"Can you talk?" she frowned probably confuse why I haven't spoken yet. Of course I can talk.

I open my mouth and said "Y-yes." I cringe on how my voice sounded all crackly from not using my voice...okay, how long was I asleep?

She frowned "I see...it seems when we found you in that capsule you were asleep, but why were you in it in the first place? Do you remember why you were in that capsule?"

I nodded "...I was home when those monsters appeared turning everyone into monsters or dying right in front of my eyes, I saved this little girl took her with me to these people in white lab coats took the remaining survivors: like me and the little girl, into the capsules but I guess I was the only one that survived..." I look down sadly, part of me wish's I shouldn't have survived it, why can't the others be alive and not me? I'm nothing special just a boring life.

"...I'm sorry. Do you know what you're home world was called if I may ask?"

"Yes, my home world was called; Earth..." when I said Earth Shion's eye's widen with shock

"Your from 'Lost Jerusalem'?!"

I tilt my head sideways looking at her confused, why did she call Earth 'Lost Jerusalem'?

"Why did you call Earth 'Lost Jerusalem'?"

"Because the Gnoses destroyed Earth killing thousands of people...I can't believe you were sleeping so long though."

"I was wondering that myself...do you know how long I was sleeping for?" I can finally get my answers but that one girl in my dreams was right.

When she told me the year right now is T.C. 4768, holy crap! When all that happen it was 2013! Wow...that means I'm...I'm old! The horror of it all, but thankfully I'm still the way I am when I was put inside that Capsule.

"By the way, my name is Shion Uzuki. What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Stella." I smiled reach my hand out for her to shack which she did nodding not smiling

"Nice to meet you Stella, do you like to stay with me? I have a small home near here with my E.S."

I nodded "Sure. I hate to ask this but...what's a E.S.?"

"Right, Lost Jerusalem doesn't have E.S.'s...I'll show you instead, you seen it when we found you."

I fallowed Shion to her small home with a huge robot standing tall and proud, I was awed about it's beauty, I asked her if I can touch it she let me while she answer a call on something I wasn't paying attention while admire the beauty of this E.S.

I heard the word Lost Jerusalem again so I heard that someone name KOS-MOS was being transported to the Fifth Jerusalem? When it ended I walk over to Shion my hands clasp together close to my chest.

"Are you going to see him, Shion?"

I can tell she forgot I was here, I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"...I-I don't know... Let me think it through first."

"Okay, but never keep someone waiting Shion...it's rude. Oh um is there any clothes I can barrow from you? These are very stinky and ugly looking now." I wrinkled my nose in disgust making Shion crack a little smile

"Yeah, I think I know a outfit you might like I out grew it though so it might be your size."

I waited for Shion to find the outfit, she handed the clothes to me, I took off the stinky old outfit and put the new one on. It was pair of blue skinny jeans that fit my legs and hips perfectly slightly loose but it'll have to do, for the top; it was a odd top, it was part tank top with sleeves but I like it very comfy.

"Thank you Shion, I love the outfit." I look down at myself happy to wear clean clothes for once

"No problem, if you want you can have it...I was thinking of leaving to Fifth Jerusalem...but I was wondering if you like to join me? I hate to leave you here alone."

I blink in surprise but happy she wants me to come alone.

"Sure! But I also need some shoes." I look down at my bare feet covered in sand

"I think I have a pair of shoes somewhere..." I watch Shion go through some box until she showed me nice pair of shoes

I thank her and put them on but not before brushing off the sand and putting on socks Shion handed to me as will. I felt better having shoes on my feet finally. Shion jump into her E.S. She reach her hand out to me so she can pull me up. I sat down at the bottom while Shion was at the top. She told me she can handle everything so I wouldn't have to worry about it.

I wonder what Fifth Jerusalem looks like? And what type of shops do they have? It's so exciting! I wonder what I have to do now...I have to start a new life now, and I hope Shion let's me stay with her long enough until I find a home to live at.

...

Me: What you think of the first chapter so far? Sorry if it's not good or exciting, but it will be soon enough if anyone would like to beta this story PM me. If I miss anything please tell me so I can fix it right away! I drew Stella long ago but I lost it so I'll try to draw her soon. Ciao~


	3. Meeting Chaos

Me: Howdy! Here's chapter two~ I do not own anything I just own my OC Stella. Enjoy!

...

Xenosaga III: Sonate De Clair De Lune

Chapter Two

...

Stella POV

We finally got to Fifth Jerusalem, and boy was it awesome! we are actually living in outer space~ I'm all giddy over it so sue me!

"Let's see. I'm supposed to meet him at the hotel. There's still some time. I think I'll look around the city. Want to join me Stella?"

I Shrugged "Sure! I don't want to get lost so I'll stick with you."

I fallowed Shion around the First Business District to get to the Hotel her guy friend was supposed to be waiting for her, while we looking for the Hotel I was looking around how different everything is or some things never change.

...

After a long walk and minutes we found the Hotel Shion's friend was at. I look around the Hotel while standing behind Shion, letting her talk to her friend. I look at Shion and her friend who was staring at me, I smiled nervously wave slightly at Shion's friend.

"H-hi."

"Allen, this is Stella...I found her, I hope it's okay if she shares the same room as me?"

"Sure Chief, it's nice to meet you Stella."

I smiled "Nice to meet you too Allen."

"When you two are done, come back down. I'll show you two around town."

"There's a lot I want to talk about, so why don't you come up with us?"

"Wh-what?!" I covered my mouth hiding the smile when Allen freaked out by that "Go with you? The room is a double."

"Um Shion, I'll just wait for you in our room." I walk to the weird elevator to the top floor where Allen said our room was but didn't wait long cause Shion walk inside the elevator with me same with Allen I giggled how Allen is acting, I think he likes Shion. The elevator stop at our room, I rush out of the elevator before Shion and Allen finding the bed lay down on it sighing softly, I was so happy for a comfy bed to lay on~ how I miss thy. I hope I'll find that little girl, I end up falling asleep on the comfy bed.

...

I woke up from talking well Shions voice was low so she must be trying to keep her voice down since she doesn't want to wake me, I stood up off the bed to walk over to Shion while rubbing my eyes right after she ended a call.

"Shion?"

"Oh, Sorry if I woke you up Stella."

"Nah, I did sleep enough so who was that you were talking to a while ago?"

"A old friend, do you mind if you come with me to meet him?"

"Sure, I'll be bored to tears if I was here alone...I think I would destroy the room." I said joking

"Allen will freak out if he saw the room ruined, but it will be a funny reaction from him."

"Yep, so where to?"

"The Cafe near the Mobius Hotel."

"Right."

I fallowed Shion to the elevator going down to the lobby then outside to the cafe near by. I ask Shion what her friend look like so when I look around I can help her look for him, he has short white hair, and blue eye's. I was carious about this friend of Shion's, I hope he's a nice guy...

We did find him so we sat down at a table, I slide across the seat next to the window while Shion was on my other side and her friend was across from her, he look at me then back at Shion confused to why I was here probably.

"Chaos, I would like you to meet Stella. I found her, Stella this is Chaos one of my old friends."

I smiled kindly "It's nice to meet more of Shion's friend's, I hope me being here isn't bad? If so I can go walk around the town?"

I heard him chuckle softly smiling back at me "No, it's alright...any friend of Shion's is my friend too."

I sweated for nothing! But I'm really glad he's a nice guy...Shion picks the cool people while I suck at finding friends, all my friends stab me in the back. For a moment my vision blurred but a hand shook my shoulder gently bringing me back to Shion and Chaos who were both looking at me in concern looks.

"Stella, are you okay? You don't look will..."

I smiled weakly at Shion "I'm fine, you two can talk and catch up. I think I need a breather, I'll come back in when I get enough fresh air."

"Okay, but be careful. Don't walk away from the cafe."

Shion got up for me to stand up letting her back at her seat in front of Chaos.

"Don't worry to much Shion, I'll just stand right outside so you can see me...I swear it's like your my mother or something, may be I should call you mom now." I teased her

Chaos chuckled smiling, while Shion look away annoyed with me, I look at Chaos smiling.

"Take care of mommy dearist now Chaos, sometimes you just need to give her a little push."

I laugh rushing outside before Shion could stand up about to hit me, I look around the area while I stay near the cafe. I decided to walk back inside after a while getting a little chilly outside, I wish I hadn't cause I heard news on that huge screen thing that reminds me of a TV.

"Due to the acceleration of the Gnosis phenomenon, the Galaxy Federation government has issued on evacuation order to planetary governments in the outlying areas of the Gnosis activities. The Federation government has issued a statement that the Gnosis phenomenon that occurred last month in Ogdoas space has resulted in the disappearance of over one hundred planetary governments in the region. The Galaxy Federation government task force and deployed A.G.W.S. to the regions in question."

I can't believe those monsters that destroyed Earth are still destroying everything, I felt anger went through my body fist clinch tightly at my sides. I was snapped out of my angry thoughts hearing Chaos saying Shion was looking pale, I walk over.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've just been a little tired lately."

I frown "Shion, I think you should go back to our room at the Mobius Hotel."

I can tell Shion was about to say something but she just out of the blew fainted

"Shion!" both me and Chaos said at the same time

I was scared Shion was very ill like she might die, but thankfully Chaos was here to calm me down telling me Shion was just feeling sick for not sleeping good or something. Chaos ask me to help him carry Shion to Shion's and my room at the Hotel, I gladly helped him carry Shion.

When we got to our room we lay Shion down on her bed, I thank Chaos who shook his head saying Shion is his friend too, he stayed a little for my sake I don't know why but when I ask him he told me.

"It seem like your going to break down any second, I hate to see you faint too with no one around to take care of you."

Wow, Chaos is such a kind hearted guy, that's rare in my time

"Thank you Chaos, I don't know if I should say anything but...Shion has been acting oddly lately when she showed up here. I know she only met me not too long ago but I just can't stand seeing anyone go through anything alone." I confessed while pulling more on Shion's blanket so it was touching under her chin.

"Your a nice person Stella, but if I may ask how you and Shion met?"

"It's hard to explain..." I have a feeling Shion's friend's do not know what she did when she found me only that Miyuki girl and Canaan dude I'll I'll just stretch the truth some and lie a little "I woke up in a capsule, I was confuse and scared. Shion found me opening up my capsule helping me out telling me shocking news, My world was destroyed by those...Gnoses monsters I heard on the breaking news back at that place we were at a while ago."

"I see, I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thanks, you wont believe this but my world was called Earth."

I saw his eyes widen slightly

"You lived in Lost Jerusalem?" he ask me, I nodded

"Yep." I said popping the 'p' at the end

"I should head out now, if you or Shion need anything just call me on that." he pointed to the screen Shion used talking to him

I nodded walking him to the door saying buy for now, I walk to my bed sighing softly some reason I was sad he left I wanted him to stay longer for some odd reason. I lay down on my bed pulling the blankets over my body falling asleep the rest of the day/night.

...

 _Dream State_

I open my eye's to see white, I look around confuse to why I was here? I gasp when something or someone tug on my jean pant leg gently, I look down at my right side to see a young boy with brown hair in a down ponytail. He look at me with such joy in his eye's, I went down on my knees in front of him I don't know why but I feel so over joyed with happiness to see this unknown boy it's like I knew him.

"Hello, my name is Stella, what's your name?"

He just look right into my caramel brown eye's with his brown eye's, it's like he was searching for something in my eye's.

"...Abel."

I smiled how cute and adorable he is "Nice to meet you Abel, may I ask where we are?"

"..."

He didn't say anything afterwards just grab my hand, then he lays down on his side laying his head on my lap while holding my hand still in his hands close to him. I was confuse but this feeling growing in my heart felt right, I was happy so I stroke his brown hair gently watching him close his eye's falling asleep. Some reason I started to hum this song I never heard before but yet so familiar at the same time, I close my eye's feeling like I was being pulled away I didn't want to leave Abel he needs me!

...

Me: She meets Chaos, and now she meets the cute and adorable Abel~ Why is he familiar to her? You have to keep reading people~ Ciao~


	4. Nautural Connection

Me: Howdy! Here's the 3rd chapter~ I do not own anything, but i do own my OC Stella~ Enjoy!

...

Xenosaga III: Sonate De Clair De Lune

Chapter Three

...

Stella POV

I woke up with tears rolling down my face, I wipe the tears away. Why was I crying? That boy, Abel feels like I should know him. I sat up on my bed when I heard shuffling from near me to see Shion woke up to answer a call from Allen.

"Oh. It's you, Allen."

"Chief! What happened? I've been calling you for a while."

"Calling me? Did something happen?"

"That's what I want to know. Please tell me you're okay!"

I walk over bend over Shion's shoulder waving at Allen saying hi to him, I have this odd feeling I forgot something? I think Shion should be somewhere right now...

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, the demonstration!" oh yeah! she wanted to see that

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"I forgot also Allen, sorry."

"It's okay Stella. Shion, you're the one who said you wanted to go. It's gonna start without you."

"I'm so sorry! I'll be right there. Where are you now?"

"I'm down in the hotel lobby."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Shion end the call so I step away for her to stand off the bed stretching some, then we both walk to the elevator down to the lobby seeing Allen waiting for Shion. Shion rush over to Allen while I walk over.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I'll make it up to you later."

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go?"

We walk until Shion stop Allen asking him what was wrong cause he was really quiet, for some reason.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Something's been bothering me."

"Huh? Sounds like something's up."

"You know Dmitri Yuriev, right?"

I tilt my head not knowing who that person was, so I block there talking out thinking of Abel again, I hope he isn't sad when I woke up leaving him...why am I worried? This is too weird. I snapped out of my thoughts seeing Allen and Shion were done talking and was walking out of the hotel without me! I jog after them finally catching up to them right outside of the hotel. We went to the CAT Testing Ground place.

We went into a transporter thing that suppose to take us to the thing I guess, I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything here, so far it's hard but I'm getting used to it all. We finally got to the room to watch the demonstration. Then this thing came up from the ground inside that huge room and a dark skin lady in a one piece suite came up from that tall block thing.

"That's...KOS-MOS?!" I tilt my head sideways confuse

"Are you surprised? She looks just like KOS-MOS. Development code TP-XX, Also known as T-elos. The Ultimate, finished unit. A starting advancement in science, as they say."

"T-elos. So this is the source of your worries?"

"Yeah, well, that's half of it. She's one-half of the new anti-Gnosis weapon system, that was brought in to replace KOS-MOS as the core of the Zohar Project."

"Half? Wait a minute. I don't understand. You mean there's another one?"

"Yes. This one's fine. The problem lies with the other one. Well, soon you'll understand. But don't be surprised if it shocks you when you see it."

I was closer to the glass window while Shion, and Allen stayed back watching, but wow, T-elos is strong she really kick those Gnosis and she didn't have to move! That's so awesome. She did move when one Gnosis came charging at her so she jumped in the air flip in the air and slicing the Gnosis with some saber blade that appeared as her arm.

I walk back over to Shion and Allen after that "That was...just wow, I never seen something like that before in my life!"

I tilt my head confuse to why Shion was quiet

"Who designed her?"

"No one knows. Not even the staff were informed of where she actually comes from."

...

When the same modal lady but with long blue hair, and peach skin walk inside that huge thing.

"KOS-MOS!"

Then the middle of the thing open up and a golden huge robot thing came up from it.

"Omega? But how?" so that's what it was called

I frown step back to the glass window put my hand on the railing the supporting me from the glass window staring at Omega, like I have this feeling in my heart something I cherish is inside that robot Omega controlling it. I heard fast foot steps coming behind me then stops beside me, it was Shion she was worried about KOS-MOS... I'm worried about the person who is controlling Omega.

I saw a image of Abel sitting inside something...wait, h-he's inside Omega?! I gasp when KOS-MOS jumped kicked Omega to the ground something went wrong, I can feel it Abel...he's struggling I wish I can help him.

I clasp my hands together in front of my chest watching as Omega started shooting everywhere.

"I hope if he can hear me...calm down Abel...I'm here now...it's okay." I whispered to myself so Shion didn't hear cause she was mostly worried about KOS-MOS

Then I heard a voice in my head almost making me jump but I didn't

'...It's you.'

That voice.. 'Abel?'

'I knew you'll be here...when your near I know I'll be okay, so don't worry.'

I was shocked, for a young boy like Abel he's very mature for his age, but happy me being near by makes him okay. The Omega stop going out of control, I wasn't paying a attention when Allen walks over talking to Shion and didn't notice a guy but he left right when I face Shion and Allen.

"What's with his attitude? Anyway, let's go."

"Yes."

"Right."

I fallowed behind Shion and Allen out of the area about to go down the weird floor thing that reminds me of a Escalator but no steps on it just flat surface, a voice called out Shion's name making all of us stop to see a lady.

"Oh, Juli!" Shion rush over to the lady name Juli it seems "It's good to see you again."

Me and Allen follow close behind them into a next area.

"I didn't realize you were here, too."

"Yes, the Subcommittee is involved in the project as well. Of course, all I'm actually doing is measuring values and babysitting."

Babysitting? Is she been watching over Abel? I hope cause I think she's a really nice lady and for some reason I trust her. When Shion and Juli stop talking the door slide open and there standing right there was Abel! He walk over to Juli.

"Hmm? What is it, Abel?" he was looking at a blue crayon I think it was? "Is this what you want?" Juli holds it up showing him "Here you go." she hands him the blue crayon

He grab it walk to the corner but he stops turn his head to look at me with his brown eye's, I smiled kindly at him. He walk over to me, hold his free hand out to me while looking up at me, without hesitation I grab a hold of his small hand letting him lead me to a corner sitting down on his knees drawing something on the floor while I watch beside him.

"A child?"

"His name is Abel...but it's odd how he takes an interest in your new friend Shion, what's her name?"

"Oh, her name is Stella. I found her before I came to Fifth Jerusalem..."

"Wow, Abel seem to really like Stella."

"...Yeah. My primary job is to facilitate smooth communication with him."

I smile ignoring them talking behind me enjoying being near Abel again, I don't know why but I'm so over joyed with happiness, I just want to hold Abel close to me and never let anyone take him away from me... He was finish drawing the floor showing a face and hair of a girl, very pretty.

He stood up so I did the same, he put his small hand into my normal size female hand then started to take me with him. I quickly told Shion I'll be back at the Hotel when I can, I walk beside Abel while holding his small hand. I look down at him smiling with such happiness that keeps hitting my heart, I don't know why I feel this way but I want to enjoy my time with Abel before I go back to the hotel.

...

Me: She meets Abel again, so cute~ Why does she feel the way she does? You just have to keep reading~ Ciao~


	5. Remembering Him

Me: Howdy! Here's chapter four~ I do not own anything, I just own my OC Stella. Enjoy~

...

Xenosaga III: Sonate De Clair De Lune

Chapter Four

...

Stella POV

I finally got back to the hotel after promising Abel I'll visit when I can, and when I got off the elevator I see Shion just standing there mumbling something so I walk over getting her attention.

"Shion? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Your back Stella."

"Yeah, Abel was very into wanting me to stay with him...he's such sweet heart that boy."

"Yeah, do you know that boy Stella? It's like he knows you or something."

"I don't know myself Shion, I just didn't want to be rude...I'll just lay on the bed to relax if you need anything just tell me."

Shion nodded, I walk over to the bed I sleep on, lay down on my back sighing softly closing my eye's thinking of how much I had fun hanging around Abel, why do I feel this way when it comes to Abel? It's like a Mother worrying over her child...

...

 _Dream State_

I open my eye's slowly to see I was standing up? I was transparent it seems like a ghost... I gasp when I saw me sitting on my old bed hands covering my face sobbing, why was I crying? What happened? I walk over slowly reach my hand to touch my dream self's shoulder but I stop pulled my hand back when my mother walk in comforting me? Whats going on? I don't remember this memory.

 _"Oh sweetie, I know it's hard...but he wouldn't want you to give up living, I think he would want you to grow up to be happy and find something or someone to make you happy."_

 _"...Mother...how can I...go on living, I lost my whole world..."_ what did I lose that day? Why can't I remember...

 _"...I know, but some day you'll see him when your time is up, but for now live your life hunny...for me and for him."_ she push dream me's hair behind her ear smiling gently

 _"O-okay, I'll do my best mother...I'll meet him someday, I hope he wont be upset with me when I do see him..."_

 _End of Dream State_

I groan waking up by yelling, I sat up gasping to see Shion past out on the floor with Allen, Miyuki and that lady calling out to Shion's name. I quickly got up rush to Shion's fallen body lay sideways.

"Stella! Is Shion okay?!"

I look up seeing Allen's really worried face on the top screen

"I don't think so, I'll take Shion to her bed why don't you come here and help...don't worry 'kay? Shion is very stubborn...I think she wouldn't let this get to her...I hope." I said the last part mostly to myself to comfort myself

Who am I kidding? I'm worried sick about Shion this is the second time she just fainted! Something is seriously wrong. I some how dragged Shion's limp form to her bed when Allen rush into the room from the elevator to Shion's side worried for Shion.

"Shion's going to be fine Allen, it wont help Shion to get better if you worry yourself to death." I said scolding him

He rub behind his head "Sorry, I just can't help it...Chief always worries me."

Poor guy...he really does care for her "You really do love her...do you?"

"Huh?! W-what do you m-mean?"

I giggled "Daniel! Allen, can you stay with Shion? Of course you'll stay with Shion duh! I want to go around the city so I'll take this with me so if you need me call me." I wave the weird communication thing in my hand, Shion was nice enough to get me one, never got a chance to use it though

"Okay, just be careful. If you get lost just call."

I nodded walk over to the elevator went down to the lobby then walk outside, I was enjoying the scenery in the Business District. I hang around there for a while until it was starting to get to dark so I went back to the Mobius Hotel to mine and Shion's room taking the elevator up to our room to see Shion sleeping still, so I tip toed to my bed falling asleep hoping everything will turn out okay for Shion.

...

Morning, Still Stella POV

I stretch my arms sitting up yawning seeing Shion getting up from her bed, I got up too.

"Morning Shion! Sleep good?"

She nodded "Yeah...would you like to meet my other friends? I have to go to the Spaceport to meet my other friends and talk to Juli, she wants to talk about something..."

I shrugged "Sure, I wanted to ask Juli something too...and I would love to meet more of your friends."

"Okay, just follow me."

"Right! I guess I have to follow the leader...talk about the Irony of it all." Shion crack a small smile chuckling at my joke, yay~ I made Shion smile even if it was a small smile it still counts!

After that I followed Shion to where the Spaceport was, when we took a small elevator up there were three people standing away from the elevator talking. I let Shion walk out first while I walk out last behind Shion, some reason I feel my shyness take over hiding behind Shion...wow I feel so weird hiding behind a older woman.

"Hey, Shion! You're looking well!"

"Looks like you're all doing good, too."

Shion was about to introduce me how I knew? She elbowed me slightly when a voice stop her, it was a older man but still looks young in his own ways I guess?

"Shion."

"Jin?! That's right. I completely forgot you were with them."

Wow, that's really harsh even for Shion...who is he to her though?

"Is that any way to greet the brother you haven't seen in a while? Everyone else is already here. You know, you really should be a little more punctual-"

"Yes, yes. Everyone's here now, right? Let's get started." I sweat-drop at what Shion did, she just cut off her own brother from talking?...did something happen here?

"Ha ha ha! You haven't changed a bit, Shion. Juli and the others are waiting. This way!"

"Oh wait! I wanted to introduce someone...Why are you acting all shy now? Come on."

I eek'ed when Shion push me gently but I was being klutzy and trip over my own feet, I was waiting for my face to say hello to the ground but arms were wrap around my waist.

"Shion! You shouldn't push people like that...she would of gotten hurt." I heard Shion's brother Jin scold her who huff annoyed

"I didn't push her hard, anyways sorry for pushing you Stella...anyways, guys this is Stella, Stella the guy that is still holding you is my stupid older brother Jin Uzuki."

"Shion..." Shion rolled her eyes, but Jin did let me go making sure I got my balance

"The red hair guy is Jr."

"Yo! Any friends of Shion's is a friend of mine." I smiled

"The young lady next to Jr, is MOMO, she's a 100-Series Realian and Juli's daughter."

"Hello, It's nice to know Shion is making new friends." the girl name MOMO smiled kindly at me, I just want to hug her! But I resisted nodding

"It's nice to meet you too MOMO, I hope we can become friends as well?"

"Sure! I'll be so happy to have a new friend."

"And this guy over here is Ziggy." He just nodded at me

I smiled nodding my head back at him, After the introduction's I followed them to a red ship that was called the Durandal, the inside was awesome! I was standing beside Shion listening to them talk about stealing KOS-MOS, it's the only way to rescue the Elsa...is a Elsa a ship too? And there some people on the Elsa ship too it seems, I felt something cold crawled up my spine turn my head to the left side looking at Shion's face...it was getting paler specially when she turn around and she just collapsed, again! ...okay this is getting worse and worse!

I was the first to her side cause I was right beside her, but when I touch her I felt this agonizing pain hit my whole body, I gasp in pain falling to the ground beside Shion hearing MOMO cried out my name before darkness claimed my vision

...

I moan sitting up rub my forehead and gasp to see I was in the same place as I met that one girl with the white dress and cross.

"You can save them..."

I snap my neck ignoring the snap I got from my neck to see Abel and that girl standing at each other.

"Abel! Wait, what do you mean 'I can save them'? Save who?" suddenly my body the same agonizing pain hit my body I fell on my back struggling to ease the pain by wrap my arms around my stomach but the pain still gotten worst!

I couldn't breath it felt like I was suffocating until I heard Abel.

"Mommy!" I felt a small body hugging my stomach and just like that...the pain was gone.

I was gasp softly breathing heavily

"W-what...just happened? W-why did you call me 'mommy'?" I ask sitting up holding Abel close to my chest rubbing his back

The girl walk closer "You will know when the time comes Stella, for now you can help Abel...your son."

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my eye socket at what she said

"N-no, I never had a son...did I? I always felt like I knew Abel but I can't remember."

"...Because you were heart broken but after the news you went out for a walk didn't notice the sign changed to stop a car came-"

"-I didn't see it coming I was...depressed from his death, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. That's why my mom and dad were worried but didn't push it they probably thought it would be better for me to forget, but I wish I remembered my sweet little Abel." I hug Abel closer sobbing "I-I'm so sorry I forgot you Abel! I'm a horrible mother."

"Your not a horrible mother, mommy. Accidents happens, I knew some day I'll meet you again you promised after all." I pulls back arms length smiling with watery eyes.

"Yes, I remember now. Your such a smart boy, I'm so proud to see you control that machine called Omega I hope I can join you in it some day and you can teach me."

He nodded smiling with pride in his eyes.

"You will wake up soon, remember what I said Stella...your role is important same with Shion's."

I nodded bend down kissing the top of Abels head, then I woke up.

...

Me: Wow, so Abel is Stella's mommy? Shocking huh? Probably not, oh well~ Ciao~


	6. Meeting a New Friend?

Me: Howdy! Here's the fifth chapter~ I do not own anything I just own my OC Stella, Enjoy!

...

Xenosaga III: Sonate De Clair De Lune

Chapter Five

...

MOMO POV

I was watching over Stella while she slept after she collapse after Shion did, the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with Stella along with Shion...Jr came by telling me I shouldn't worry to much, but I couldn't help but worry.

I was happy to see Stella open her eye's seeing me.

"MOMO?"

"Yes. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah...is Shion okay?"

"Yeah, she woke up not to long ago. I was waiting for you to wake up so I can take you to the Hotel you and Shion are staying at."

"Oh, thanks MOMO." She got up from the bed "by the way, why wasn't I in the same room as Shion?"

"The Doctor ask us to suppurate you two just in case, since you just touch Shion you collapse just like she did...everyone was worried for you and Shion."

"I'm sorry I worried everyone, let's go meet the others at the Mobius Hotel shall we?"

I nodded walking beside Stella to the Mobius Hotel, where Ziggy was waiting so I rush over to him saying Stella is okay.

Stella POV

I watch as MOMO rush over to Ziggy, it's so cute seeing MOMO happy to see Ziggy. I almost jumped out of my skin when someone put there hand on my shoulder but it was only Chaos.

"Sorry I startled you, just wanted to make sure your okay."

I smiled how sweet Chaos is "Sorry about the scare, but I'm okay now so no worries."

He smiled softly "Glad to hear that...I heard from Juli the boy she's babysitting really taking a liking to you."

I nodded "Yeah...he's such a sweet boy, he didn't want me to leave but I promise him I would visit him when I can...I wonder if I can go see him later?" I ask myself out loud

"...Stella. Why don't you get him something the next time you see him?"

"Yeah, I should do that thank you Chaos." I smiled at him with such happiness shinning in my caramel brown eye's

"No problem, glad to be of some help."

I talk to Shion asking if she's okay, she was okay she also ask me if I was okay cause she was told when I touch her when she collapsed I collapsed as well, I smiled saying I was fine now. Jr walk over.

"Everyone ready?"

Allen turn around facing us "Listen, we're going up against an important facility of the Galaxy Federation military. They'll attack intruders without stopping to ask questions, so stay on your toes."

"You're the one we're most worried about."

"Hey!" I giggled behind my hand that covered my mouth trying to hide the smile and laughter that wanted to come to "I know that facility better than anyone else here. And, what about Stella? She can't fight ether so we have to worry about her safety too."

Oh yeah, I almost forgot I don't have anything to defend myself... Oh no are they going to leave me behind? I want to help them too, I look down.

"I know. I'm counting on you."

"Chief."

"Stella, do you want to come with us to get KOS-MOS?"

"...Yeah, but I would just slow you guys down... It'll be best if I stay behind."

I put up a smile trying so hard to hide the sadness in my caramel brown eye's, I really want to help them but I don't have a weapon to fight, I just did see someone with white hair staring at me frowning

"Okay, stay here."

"Good luck you guys, please be careful."

"Stay safe Stella."

I smiled at MOMO how sweet she is, I watch them leave the hotel. I sighed softly, now I have to think of something I can pass the time while they are trying to get KOS-MOS...I wonder if I should walk around the Business District? I walk out of the Mobius Hotel to the Business District walking around. I stop tilt my head slightly seeing a woman with long braided hair. She was just standing there while people walk around her just staring right at me, I forgot to blink so I did but when I did that I saw her walking away making her braided hair swaying side to side when she walk.

"What the..." I thought I was going insane but she stop turn her head slightly like she wanted me to follow her, she started to walk forward again but this time I jog after her

I was following this weird lady for like... 2 minutes or more? Why does she want me to follow her for? After a while the lady just stop in the part people don't come around. Her back was still facing me until I heard a half machine human like voice in one talk.

"Are you ready, Stella?"

"What?" I frown confuse by what she said "What do you mean by that? Actually who are you? Why did you want me to fallow you for?" I put my left hand agents my chest close in a gentle fist

"...You must accept your destiny, you must fight to protect those people that you hold dear..."

"What? My destiny? Fight to to protect the people dear to me? Your not making any sense!"

I gasp when all around the lady started to peel away like fire was melting it, then it came close to me is when the lady turn around slowly eye's close but slowly opens staring into my caramel brown eye's, she stare at me with her blank blue eye's.

"You have to remember... Remember the reason you live."

"Remember? remember what? I don't understand anything your saying-" that's when I remember about Abel being my son

I saw her shack her head gently like she heard my thoughts "Where there's death a new life well be born... You must go back with them and help her fight agents her pain..."

Where there's death a new life well be born? What does that mean? And help who fight agents her pain? This isn't making any sense. I gasp when everything peeled away only leaving me and that lady, and the place was all white.

"Come..." she reach her hand out to me waiting for me to grab her hand?

I walk over to her slowly reach my hand grabbing her hand gently, she also close her hand on mine squeezing my hand gently. I close my eye's from a bright light appeared surprising me, it went away and when I open my eye's I wasn't on Fifth Jerusalem anymore! I was in some cave area.

I jump startled hearing something in my head, the lady still had a hold of my hand gently she was staring at me waiting for me to do something I guess?

"Who are you? And why did I hear this voice in my head?"

"...I was created to help you Stella, the name that was giving to me by my creator is Kaylee. He has giving me that name after his daughter passed away long ago...I have a new mission to help you also to protect you at all cost."

I was speechless when she said all that, who was the guy who created her? And why does she have to help me and protect me for? I was about to open my mouth to ask her just that but a bright light shine so brightly but it didn't hurt my eye's it created a line like it wanted me to follow the bright line. Kaylee started to walk while still holding my hand so I walk with her following the bright line, I hope whatever I find isn't going to kill me or something...

...

Me: Who is this Kaylee? Is she like KOS-MOS? you just have to keep reading~ Ciao~


End file.
